Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid container which contains a liquid, and an apparatus on which the liquid container is mounted.
Description of the Related Art
A liquid container (e.g., an ink tank) is used in a recording apparatus, such as an inkjet printer. In the recording apparatus, a liquid contained in the liquid container is supplied to a liquid ejection head, and is ejected at a recording medium from the liquid ejection head to record images, characters, and the like.
If the liquid container used in the recording apparatus is left for a long time, a coloring material, resin, and the like included in the liquid may precipitate in a liquid containing portion. The images or characters recorded with that liquid may become uneven. Especially if pigment, which precipitates easily, is employed as a coloring material, liquid concentration may increase on the side of a bottom surface of the liquid container.
To address the problem, a method for stirring the liquid in the liquid container to prevent precipitation of a coloring material and the like has been proposed. Japanese Patent No. 4336505 discloses sucking a liquid via a supply pipe from the inside of a liquid container by a pump provided between a liquid ejection head and the liquid container, and blowing again the sucked liquid from the supply pipe into the liquid container. In this manner, convection is generated inside the liquid container and the liquid is stirred.